Kaname and Kira
by DarknessOfHell23
Summary: Kira Cross, a vampire attending the Day Class by the Headmaster's approval, is in love with the Night Class president Kaname Kuran. Everything seems to go smooth, until Yuki gets in the way. Kira learns her past about her father and the real truth.
1. Prolouge: Follow The Path

Prolouge: Follow The Path

It's said to be true that vampires live in the human world. Some are half-blood and some are purebloods. There is a certain route. If found, you'll be in eternal peace. Not only that, immortal. Cherry blossoms sway in the area with the wind. Open your eyes and see what you've found.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

His smile was everything to me. His blood-red eyes were to die for. His short jet-black hair glistened in bliss. I loved him. So did my sister, Yuki. I could tell just by her expression across her face. She wanted Kaname for herself. She thought Kaname was only hers. Sadly she was wrong. For once, I was right. I think he loved me, though he hadn't told me. I could tell just by his expression across his face. His porcelain-skinned beautiful face.

I stared at the reflection of myself glazing against the mirror. My dark uniform was already on me. The cardinal red tie made the uniform stand out perfectly. I was ready for school at Cross Academy. My first day to attend during the Day Class. I am the first vampire to ever attend the Day Class without any human getting in my way. My father, Headmaster Cross, wanted to test it out.

I sighed staring at myself. My long jet-black straight hair went down my back. My blood-red eyes ready for anything. Before I could head off to school, I unbuttoned my uniform top exposing my chest. As I completely took off my top, a curse mark ran across my breast down to my stomach.

`"I must-!" I started to say as I cut myself and ran the blood across my curse mark. It burned like hell. I moaned.

Finally, I put my top back on. As I was about to exit the bathroom, my sister ran into me.

"Oh Kira!" My sister Yuki said in surprise. "I thought you left for school already."

I shook my head in rejection.

`"Heh…heh!" Yuki scratched the back of her head.

I was silent with a blank look across my face.

"Hurry up and get the hell out of my way before I get really pissed off!" I barked.

`"Fine!" Yuki moved out of my way.

I laughed in my mind.

"If I'm late, I'm sending you straight to hell." I told Yuki.

Tears formed in Yuki's eyes.

I stuck my tongue at her playfully. I don't think she thought that I was playing with her.

"You can't even take a joke, Yuki. You freaking suck." I walked out the door and headed towards school.

As I ran to my class with my sister behind my back, I happened to run into Kaname. My face turned completely red and so did Yuki's.

"Kira," Kaname said gently. "How are you today?" He brushed his hands through my hair.

Yuki tightened her fists.

"Uhh…fine I guess." I replied.

"See ya." Kaname ran away from where Yuki and I stood.

"I felt rushed." I muttered under my breath.

Yuki walked off leaving me behind. She seemed mad, really mad. Too mad to deal with. Not only mad, but jealous that I had a cute guy; a vampire and mate. She was probably also jealous because I'm the one who gets all the attention.

I sighed in disbelief then smiled in bliss. I headed to class without saying a word with a smile across my face.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

As I arrived in the classroom, I went straight to my seat in the front. I sighed. I was tired because I was vampire not a human. I needed my sleep during the day.

"Damn you Headmaster Cross!" I muttered under my breath. "This is so not my day!"

I happened to turn around seeing my sister with a tall man. He had on a Day Class uniform. He had short white hair somewhat silver. His eyes were so familiar. It was like I had seen this man somewhere in my past.

Suddenly the man's eyes met my eyes. I blushed and immediately turned away.

'_I love this man!' _I thought. _'Snap out of it Kira! Kaname is your man!' _

"I know!" I muttered. "But I love him in a different way compared to this man."

Suddenly, I happened to hear the man and Yuki speak to each other.

"Hey Yuki, who's that girl in front of us?" The man questioned curiously.

Yuki sighed in disbelief in a way meaning why her and not me.

"That's my sister, Kira Cross." Yuki answered. "Zero, why are you interested in her?" She tightened her fists in jealousy.

`"Zero? That's his name?" I muttered as I turned back around to see Zero and Yuki, hoping that they wouldn't notice me looking at them.

"I'm not. I'm just asking a question. God Yuki!!" Zero sat in his seat as he cursed under his breath.

Yuki sat next to him. Finally, class started and I turned around facing the front.

The teacher spoke. I was already bored when that happened. I missed Kaname. I wanted to be with him in bed right now, just like a vampire should do during the day; sleep.

Flashback starts

"_Kira!" Kaname called out to me. "Class is going to start! And the humans are asleep." He said to me as we both jumped out of bed quickly. _

"_Kay!" I said with excitement. I loved Kaname. As I put my white uniform on, he put his arms around my neck._

"_Kaname, I was thinking Haruka."_

"_For what?"_

"_You know! A little one!"_

"_What the hell?" Kaname's response seemed unusual. I expected something different. _

"_Kaname, I'm 21 years old and so are you!"_

_Kaname nodded._

"_Aren't you ready?"_

"_Not really." Kaname responded. "But if that's what you want."_

"_I'm just trying to help. I mean you never had a father and my father is adopted. I don't know my realy father."_

"_I know Kira. We need to get to class. I hope you never switch to Day Class." _

Flashback Ends

Suddenly the Headmaster's voice came over the intercom.

`"Zero Kiryu to my office." The Headmaster announced. Zero sighed as he went to the Headmaster's office.

As Zero arrived in his office, he felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere around him.

"Zero, I have a question."

"What is it? Make it snappy."

"It's about your past."

Zero turned silent.

"Do you remember Mia Kiryu?"


End file.
